Fruits Medley
by Miss. Miyazawa
Summary: A collection of shorties with lessons of love imparted in each one. Fluff plus learning equals read it! Various pairings.
1. All I Need Is You

My first multi-ficced...fic. I hope you enjoy the fluffiness and I hope y'all learn something from each story. Learning is good...sometimes. Anyway, here is my first Tohru/Kyo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

A frown marked her pretty face.

Kyo wasn't accustomed to it. Tohru was a happy-go-lucky girl. She only frowned when she was worried. _And it's always about someone else_. _She's so selfless_, he thought before saying, "Something wrong?"

She paced back and forth across the kitchen floor.

"Stop that! Tell me," he barked.

Tohru falsely smiled. "It's nothing. And I'll stop pacing." Tohru kept her word.

Kyo watched her send her gaze flying, landing on anything but him. "You can tell me," he said gently.

She wrung her hands, then finally looked at him. "Well, your birthday's coming up soon…"

"So?" The day he was conceived wasn't so special to him. But being alive for seventeen years, meaning that soon he'd turn eighteen, would be regarded as something special to her.

"I don't think I'll have enough to buy everything."

"What's there to buy?"

"There's a lot to buy. Streamers, balloons, cake, ice-cream," she catalogued. "And your present. Ah, it doesn't matter." Tohru threw out a carefree laugh. "I shouldn't have worried you. It'll all work out."

By her last sentence, Kyo knew her intentions. Living with her had made him aware of her thoughts and plans for everyone's happiness.

"Well there's no way you're working overtime." He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And Shigure can take care of the expenses. If he doesn't, then it isn't a big deal."

"It is!" she replied earnestly.

Kyo smiled. "I'd rather you bake me a cake than buy me some fancy one. It'd cut back on expenses a little I guess. But the rest doesn't matter, Tohru. You know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because I only need you to be happy."

_Material things don't matter. All I need is you._


	2. Silence

Kana/Hatori, my fanfiction friends. I like this coupling. 'Tis a shame they didn't get their happy ending. Well, this tale is set within the first few weeks of Kana's employment.

Disclaimer: Is it under my desk? (checks) Is it in my closet? (looks) Nope, not in there! Natsuki Takaya owns Furuba. Think she'll let me borrow?

* * *

"I wish the sun would come out. Rain's nice, but so gloomy. Kinda like you," Kana added playfully.

"Please get back to work," Hatori said to the young Sohma gazing out of the window. He turned to face his desk while hiding a soft smile. Within a few weeks of her employment, Kana managed to brighten his grey world. Hatori was determined to be the best doctor he could and before Kana, that was all he cared about. Stoic, straight-laced, ambitious... Those were traits that applied to him. Those words still described him, except maybe stoic. Hatori was being introduced to new emotions just from her presence.

He even enjoyed her lilting voice. However, business had to take precedence over enjoyment.

"Hatori, when the rain..." Kana looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Flows down the gutters?" he guessed.

"...I guess, but-- When the rain dries, what does it become?"

He couldn't help smiling. Her interpretation of snow melting into spring had been quite refreshing. "I really don't know."

She made a buzzing sound as she looked at him. "Wrong! It becomes a sunny day."

"Do you intend to wait for this to happen?" he asked through lips refusing to conform to a jubilant expression. They were amusedly twisted however. Finally an idea on how to incite his family member to be more productive came to mind.

Hatori stood as Kana danced lively with one leg, then the other.

"Let's step outside for a bit."

"Hai!" An excited Kana rushed out onto the porch. He followed her.

"Please sit down."

She did.

"Now," Hatori instructed once he sat down, "be silent."

Kana cocked her head to one side curiously. "We had to come outside for me to be quiet? I'm not complaining; the garden is beautiful! It makes me kinda sleepy. I'm still confused though. Why?"

"Why should you be quiet? Just trust me, Kana-san. I won't speak either. Let's just enjoy the rain."

"Okay!"

Nothing more was said.

Hatori saw how her mute condition was making her antsy. She fidgeted, eyes flitting from tree to tree. She looked at the doctor, then drummed her fingers on the wood beneath her. Her expression and uncomfortable manner made him think of a child made to suffer through a stuffy dinner with guests. With that thought, he smiled.

It was as if Hatori's smile was the signal for her to relax. She exhaled, peeled her eyes from his face and immersed herself in the garden.

With the rain falling, the Sohma grounds were gray and gloomy. Nevertheless, it was beautiful. The wind surrounded them and blew cold raindrops at the two. Kana squealed in delight as she held up a hand.

"You lose," he said as he rose.

"I didn't know we were playing anything."

Hatori coughed. "Well, let's go inside." He and Kana walked into the warm office.

His plan had succeeded. She got to work immediately. Admiring the scenery worked wonders for him when he was distracted or restless.

But the brief visit made her presence a hundred times more magnified. Instead of working, he concentrated on the sound of her lightly humming, the rustling of papers, the scratch of her pen.

He realized one thing from the experience.

Kana was special to him.

But there was no way bright sunny Kana could regard him in the same way he did her. Kana wasn't a fan of the rain, and that was what he was.

He caught her eye and held the contact. In her amber eyes was a message.

"_Thank you, Hatori-san. I love the rain."_

He smiled as they upheld their gratifying silence. There was no need for words.

All that needed to be conveyed was in their silence.

_Even when not speaking, thoughts and emotions can be exchanged._


	3. The Letter

The only reason this fic is rated T is because there's cursing and other things in some stories. That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Check story one's disclaimer and you'll know who doesn't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Mii didn't foresee it.

If Fate came up to the frustrated editor and told her that Shigure appreciated her and would show it, she'd laugh and not place much conviction into it. The novelist was a playful pain and would never show such feelings.

The brunette was so frantic that she was ready to take her life. An empty threat, but she was at the end of her correcting pen. All she wanted was his manuscript. Mii didn't expect praise for her hard work.

Sitting in the living room and sobbing while holding her neck at penpoint was pathetic and she knew it. She had waited an hour for him to finish writing the last chapter.

_He's fooling around_, Mii thought bitterly as her eyebrow spasm was commencing. _Not working at all. The bastard. The cocky novelist bastard._

"Bastard!" Mii howled at the ceiling.

"Who's a bastard?"

Brown eyes gazed down into hers. Mii contemplated poking his eyes out, but he needed them to write. And she was exhausted.

"You are driving me to suicide," she retorted.

"Mii, Mii, Mii," he cooed soothingly as he put his hand on her pen wielding one and pushed it into her lap. "If you do that, you won't be able to revise my novel."

She was overjoyed at the appearance of an envelope filled at its ultimate capacity.

Shigure slid into his domain as Mii hugged it to her chest. When the editor looked at it again, she noticed a sheet of paper taped to the front of the envelope. Curiosity piqued, she began devouring the words with her amber irises.

**To my dearest editor,**

**If you haven't taken your life via a pen or any other sharp device, I have to say...congratulations! Another empty threat, I see. Could it be that you haven't gone through with it because parting with a sexy novelist such as myself would be too painful for you?**

_Infuriating novelist is more like it_, she thought.

**And I'll be frank: if you died, who would I tease and torment? Being a novelist has never been more entertaining. The things you say and do out of anger, frustration, and pure helplessness are amusing. An evil laugh should be inserted here, but I'll write it instead. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...ha...ha! Ha!**

More tears bubbled in the editor's eyes. She was aware of the pleasure he derived from his malicious but meant to be funny acts, but seeing it in print crushed her. She felt like tearing the damn letter to shreds.

But she read on.

**How do you do it? How do you endure every prank of mine, put up with my empty excuses and delays of my manuscripts?**

"Good questions," Mii remarked dryly.

**You truly are strange and...Wonderful. I really admire your willpower. Tears aren't considered a sign of strength, but with the number of years you've worked for me, they're understandable. I am the cause of them, as are you since you're still here. What you have is resilience, Mii.**

**An extension (no, I'm not asking for an extension. My entire novel is in there!) of thanks is in order. I thank you for being my editor and for having the diminished common sense that enables you to endure the hurtles I place in front of you.**

**You really are a remarkable editor. Thank you again, my overworked suicidal Mii who has an eyebrow twitch.**

**Don't worry, I find the eyebrow twitch a bit sexy, if not slightly weird.**

**This letter was designed to let you know how much I appreciate you.**

**Is it working?**

**Love,**

**Shigure**

She stared at the letter, wondering if it was a figment of her imagination. A smile was birthed on her countenance when she reread it. Obnoxious as it sounded in the beginning, that couldn't veil the appreciation expressed in it.

"Don't assume that I won't be as mischievous now that you know I appreciate you," he singsonged as he walked out.

"Did you time that by watching me?" Mii asked wearily.

"Your eyebrow spasm subsided and you were smiling. I took it that you finished it!" Shigure laughed.

"Sonofa--"

But he vanished.

Despite her frustrated and weary condition Mii could still smile.

If the love in the letter's salutation turned out to be more than platonic in time, Mii wouldn't mind.

She felt for the first time that she could feel the same way.

_The people you love deserve praise for their hard work._


	4. High heels

Disclaimer: I'm so tired of saying this. (sigh)...I don't own Furuba. But I wrote my first Kyo/Kagura. Yayyy!

* * *

She was attracting many stares.

It wasn't the dress she was in, although she looked remarkably pretty in it. The waves in her hair didn't contribute to their looks. Even her jewelry wasn't the cause. It was the way she was walking.

When Kyo came across her, he almost thought she was intoxicated. Her arms were flared as she clomped about in ridiculously tall stiletto heels.

"Kagura, what the hell are you doing?"

She flashed him a warm grin. "Oh Kyo! I wanted to surprise you! H--"

He took his time walking over to the Sohma who tripped, thus preventing her from further speaking.

"It's your fault. Don't expect my sympathy," he retorted as he held out his hand. The same action that made her fall in love with him was executed again, and Kagura flushed in remembrance of that day. She took his hand and hoisted herself up.

As soon as she was up, she fell back down. He was tugged to the ground alongside her.

Kyo leapt up. "Alright, that's it!"

"What's it?" Kagura queried as she repeated the action she had to do many times today provided her uncoordinated condition.

"Get on my back." He displayed said body part to her.

"What?"

"Get on! Take those dumb shoes off first. Your feet probably hurt on account of you." He didn't mean to sound so insensitive, but she was aggravating him.

"Thank you, Kyo!" she squealed as she removed her high heels and ambushed his back.

"Okay, okay! Would you like me to pass out? You're choking me!"

She loosened the chokehold she had engaged his neck in and wrapped her legs loosely around his torso. He bound her legs in the crooks of his arms before he commenced walking.

"Am I heavy?"

"Are you stupid?"

Even without staring into her visage, Kyo sensed her pained expression.

"Sorry. I meant to say... Why were you wearing those dumb shoes? And, no, you're not heavy." The lilac shoes dripping from her fingers aggravated him, so he wordlessly removed one arm from her leg and took them in his fingers.

"For you."

"For me?"

"I just thought that if I were more feminine, you'd like me the best. I shouldn't have though." She released a nervous laugh. "My feeties are hurt and blistered. When I get home, I'll have to soak them..."

"It's my fault. Kagura... You look beautiful. But if beauty comes at the price of pain, then why bother? Don't you know that you're fine just the way you are? I like you just the way you are." He reddened. Kyo quickly regained his composure. "Now that you know, don't do it again unless you want to, okay?"

"Okay!" Kagura consented.

"I'll massage your feet once we get home."

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

Her arms affectionately squeezed his shoulders. "Thank you. I'm so lucky."

"So am I, Kagura," he smiled. "So am I."

_Love means loving a person as they are._


	5. The Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, so stop asking!

* * *

She ran through the traffic infested streets, caring very little for her own safety. Tohru knew something was wrong when Yuki didn't come to escort her home from her place of employment.

Actually Tohru had sensed it from the moment she first saw him that morning. He tried camouflaging it in smiles, but he was listlessly drifting through classes as if he was on autopilot.

Seeking a method of cheering Yuki up was difficult. Her previous attempts conjured "I'm fine"s but nothing that lifted his melancholic mood.

She remembered how at the cultural festival, Yuki wore a dress provided by the seniors. He complied with their request to please them. Even now, he was trying to please everyone.

He told Tohru that she'd look cute if she wore it back then. And now, the pink and white dress was on her slender frame.

"Yuki!" she cried.

The Sohma was sitting in the yard when she approached him. Yuki looked up to see with shocked irises Tohru panting. Her struggle to obtain the dress was shown with tousled hair and a long red scratch on her hand.

"I--I know there's something wrong. You were upset throughout the day. I hope you'll smile, you'll confide--"

She dropped to her knees. "You don't have to tell me. I just want to make you happy. I didn't want Hana and Uo's efforts of getting this for me to be in vain, but... I can't force you to smile. I was selfish. I'm sorry. Too sorry. Very sorry."

His hand brought her face upward. The same hand dried her tears.

"You are so kind. I feel like I can tell you anything. At the same time, I don't want to worry you."

"I'm here to help. I'll listen if I can't help."

"It has to do with the past. You weren't involved in that part of my life. Sometimes, although it's getting less frequent, I dwell on it." He held his heart as agony twisted his features. "It still hurts."

"Yuki..."

"But," he smiled, "you, along with Miss. Hanajima and Miss. Uotani, went through so much on my account. The friends I've made remove the pain. Thank you for caring, Miss. Honda. You not only look cute in this dress. You look beautiful."

Tohru reddened. "Not as good as you did."

"Better," he assured her.

With joined hands, they journeyed into their home.

* * *

"Don't you have to return this?" Yuki asked.

It was a balmy day full of sunshine and clouds. The identically dressed people stood side by side holding hands.

She smiled. "Uo asked the seniors for extra time for me to borrow it."

He shuddered at Uo's version of persuasion before looking into the camera.

"Both looking cute in matching dresses; it is I, Sohma Ayame, who will capture these two on film!" Yuki's elder brother announced while holding a camera to his eye. "Thank me, little brother, for making a carbon copy of your dress for you to wear alongside your woman."

"It is not my dress," Yuki stated firmly.

"Say cheese!"

Tohru and Yuki partially faced the camera. "Cheese!" they said simultaneously.

As Ayame danced around, he fully faced Tohru.

"I hope you did this because you wanted to," she said.

"To see you smile, I'd do anything," he answered.

He was amazed at her sacrifice. Yuki had to pay her back, and he felt this was the way to.

"Thank you, Yuki."

"Thank you."

To think a dress would change his life was amazing.

_Doing anything in your power, especially facing the wrath of the Yuki fangirls...That's love, yo._


	6. I'll Protect You

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Furuba.

* * *

"AAAAH!"

Ayame ran towards the source of the sound. He materialized beside Mine, which worried her. She hadn't meant to burden him with her silly fear.

"What's wrong, my dear Mine?"

"Nothing," she assured him. "A thumping noise startled me." Aya's employee had stayed up until two in the morning previously. Lack of sleep was probably making her restless. She closed her eyes to calm her thundering heart.

A scratching sound followed.

He frowned. "That doesn't sound like nothing."

"I'm sure it's just a tree branch scratching the window," she said, more for her benefit than his. She'd known ever since the day she met him that Ayame was fearless. Mine wished she could react to the sounds casually. "It's time we close up for the night."

The same sound occurred at that moment.

Ayame took her hand while looking at the storage room. "It sounds like the spooky sounds are coming from in there. Spoookyyyy!"

Mine giggled when he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "You look more silly than scary."

"And I'll prove to you that your fears are silly. Come on."

The blue-eyed woman clutched his hand as the passage between the largest part of the clothing store and the smallest section was kicked open elaborately by her boss.

"Hi-ya! Ghoulies, come out if you dare!" He did a few karate chops in the air and pirouetted as he lashed out at invisible foes with his legs.

Her spirit lifted as she followed suit. "Together, we are unstoppable! Thieves and bad guys, beware! Attack if you're feeling scrappy!"

His eyes glowed impishly. "Hey, if we have an intruder, maybe it's a sexy beggar guy. Or a sexy crook!" Ayame became enraptured by his fantasy. "And I'll rescue him by using my charm to lead him away from the path of thievery. No longer will he steal my creations and fabric!"

They ventured inside deeper. Torsos were propped against the walls, silhouetted against the moonlit sky. Bolts of fabric were placed on shelves, some littered across the floor. Both Mine and Ayame weren't tidy people. "In the face of talent and creativity," Ayame once said,"messiness is expected."

_Thump!_

Mine froze. Why oh why did she listen to the ghost stories her friends rhapsodized at Fuu's house?

"What if it's rats?" she suggested.

"We don't eat back here. Why should there be any?"

"I guess..."

_Thump! Thump! SCREEEEEEEAAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Bolts of fabric fell over. A shadow passed over the window.

"Oh, my God!"

Ayame finally took the matter seriously. He stepped in front of his employee while holding up a bolt of fabric like a lance. Despite his stance, he winked at her over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mine. I'll protect you."

In. Out. In. Out. Mine regulated her breathing but felt safer in his shadow.

_Thu-- Mew_.

"Huh?"

_Mew. Mew._

Mine ran to the shelf and kneeled next to it. Swabbed in material, a black and orange kitten was trying to escape its imprisonment.

"Kawaii! Aya, look! Kittens!"

"Well, I'll be." A group of kittens stared at the duo with glittering eyes. They came out of hiding one by one.

They laughed out of relief as they petted the tiny animals.

"You were going to protect me from the scary kitties?"

"Hey, I thought it was an intruder. I didn't want you to get hurt." He turned from a blue-eyed kitten with chocolate-colored fur. "I'm naming this kitten Mine-chan. She looks like you earlier. 'Oh, Aya! I'm so scared!'" Ayame playfully mimicked.

Mine laughed, imagining that her eyes must've been as round as the kitten's. "And I'm naming this one Aya-kun," she responded while cuddling a pure white kitten.

He looked up at the window, which was slightly opened. "I forgot to close the window! How foolish of me. I'll have to remember to be more careful in the future. Wouldn't want you getting scared again."

"Thanks for worrying about me. You really are fearless," she replied with a smile. The woman was filled with a foreign emotion as he bowed gracefully to kiss her on the cheek, but its strangeness didn't make it any less wonderful.

_Just like Aya-kun's strangeness doesn't make him any less wonderful. Not my sweet boss who'd protect me from anything._ She smiled. _Even if the danger is only from invading kittens._

_Love means wanting to protect those you care about._


	7. My Psychic Goth Princess

Dissie: I no own Fruits Basket. I own the revvies you people gave me. Thank you!

* * *

Hana wasn't considered princess material.

Hana was threatening. Hana was a goth. She possessed abilities thought to be strange. She wasn't prone to making threats and bashing people in the head with a metal pole, but she didn't need to be a Yankee to be feared. One vicious look from her produced electric shocks that weren't pleasing to endure.

She didn't even look like a princess. Instead of the golden cascades of hair and bright blue eyes storybook princesses were prone to be depicted as possessing, Hana had pitch black hair. And her eyes were dark, not lively and luminous.

But despite that, Yuki wanted her to be his princess.

It had been a strange road, him falling for her. Yuki thought he wasn't destined for love. He was kind, but not warm. He kept a professional air around him to cloak his fear of not being accepted. If anyone got too close, they would think twice before being cordial with him.

_"They'd hate you."_

Akito was right. He knew they'd hate him.

It was sunset and gloomy thoughts plagued him one day. Excusing himself from the table, he wandered around outside.

He found a park and stood in front of it, feeling like he shouldn't walk in. It was as if he'd cause plants to wither and die if his cursed presence defiled such a pure place.

But before he could leave, he saw a group of children playing. This was nothing unusual, but they all had dark hair and eyes. Plus, it wasn't a coincidence that they all resembled Hana.

Hana floated to them when a fray was occurring. One sibling had pushed another to the ground. She handled the situation with grace, telling her brother not to do it again while consoling her wounded sister.

As he watched her hug her sibling and buy all of them ice-cream cones from a nearby ice cream parlor, Hana's kindness struck him. He was amazed.

Then and there, he wanted her to be his princess. Weeks passed and the warmth he felt when she was near wasn't imagined. It was genuine.

And, yes, Hana was strange. But that added on to her allure.

"I love you."

His three worded sentence was said simply to the goth. Externally, he was calm, but internally he was scared.

Hana looked at the floor. She sighed before reacquainting her eyes with his.

"You're meant for Tohru. Not me."

His heart divided into a million pieces. "I love Tohru, but not that way. Not romantically."

"Look, Yuki." She stepped back and held out her arms. "What do you see?"

"A beautiful woman." He didn't have to think twice for that answer.

"A goth. You see a psychic goth girl who's feared and even hated. I'm no princess."

"You are," he said firmly.

Hana closed her eyes as she shook her head. Eyes open, she said, "No. And us together? It would be a joke. Yuki, you're a prince. You're expected to be with a princess-like girl. If we were a couple, what would happen to your reputation?"

"Do you want us to be a couple?"

The question caught her off guard. "Excuse me?"

Yuki repeated his query as he moved in closer.

"...Yes."

Relief inundated him. "If we want to be together, does it matter what others say?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. I could care less about what the busybodies say or think, but it'd be selfish if I let your name be tarnished."

Once again, he was overwhelmed by Hana's kindness.

Yuki took her hand and led her into the hallway. People on their way to morning classes swarmed past.

"Princesses don't have to have golden hair, to have blue eyes and wear silky robes. It only matters that they're kind, compassionate and sweet. That's what you are."

"Yuki..."

"I love you, Hana!" He was startled by his loud voice.

She looked around. Students were stopping to watch. "Yuki."

"Hana." He trained his eyes on her face. "I want you to be my princess. My psychic goth princess. Will you?"

Noses wrinkled in disgust and "Why would he choose her?" was spoken numerous times, but he ignored them. His happiness was balanced on her tongue and lips. One syllable could change his life for better or for worse.

"Yes," Hana finally said. "Yes!"

He was pleasantly surprised when she held his face and guided his lips to hers. When they collided, an electric thrill went through him that could or could not have been caused by her powers.

It didn't matter what anyone else thought. All that mattered was their joy.

As long as the strange couple was a royal team, nothing else mattered.

_As long as you're with the person you love, the thoughts and opinions of others shouldn't matter._


	8. I'd Care

I dedicate this story to Renica, who has a penchant for strange couples, just like me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket.

* * *

"I don't deserve to live!"

"Ritsu, stop it! I mean it. You could hurt yourself!"

Kagura's warnings fell on deaf ears. The monkey was frantic, crawling around on the floor as if bowing to the world. As a matter of fact, the man was.

"I apologize to the entire world for my clumsiness, my insolence! I am not fit to live!" A belt was held up in the air as he looked at it. "People of earth, fear no more! I, the abomination, will no longer breathe!"

"Ritsu!" She struggled to remove the belt that was almost around his neck from his grip. The gentle Sohma refused to cave in. He was adamant in committing suicide, meaning he pushed (or rather, he nudged) Kagura away.

"Kagura-san, allow me to rid the entire UNIVERSE of my troublesome presence! I must! It is my destiny!"

"When you walk on the ground, do you apologize to the grass and bugs?"

She was surprised when he didn't respond.

"I...I DON'T!" He grounded his fists into the dirt, then shrieked when thinking of the lives he might've taken by such an action. "More proof of my insolence! I apologize, kingdom of bugs and grass for crushing you all these years!" Once again he placed the strap of leather around his throat. "To hell I go!"

"That's just the thing! It's not your fault! You have to place your feet on the ground! And the scene in the kitchen was not your fault either!"

"I ran into my mother and broke our best china," Ritsu cried. "I'm so clumsy and hopeless. That surely was my fault. But you all won't have to deal with me anymore!"

She leapt to him, unwound the belt from below his chin, and threw it into the woods as far as she could, which was pretty far.

He longingly stared at the foliage. "NO!" he shrieked in anguish. His eyes landed on Kagura. "No one would care if I died!"

Ritsu waited with streaming eyes for her to confirm it; that he was useless and robbing the earth of air every time he inhaled. He was certain that Kagura, no matter how nice she was to him, was annoyed by him. Kagura could be doing something better than dealing with Ritsu in his mind.

"Don't you think your mother would care? I know Tohru would." Kagura listed all of the Sohmas rapidly excluding one. "Do you know who would the most besides your mom?"

"No," Ritsu sniffed. Was there such a person who'd care the most if he perished?

Kagura gently smiled as she tilted his face upward so his eyes were reacquainted with hers.

"I'd care."

_People need to be reminded of how much they matter to you, especially if they're Ritsu!_


	9. If You're Happy, I'm Happy

I'm glad you like how fast I update, ghostymangarocker. I aim to please! Thank you guys so much for the revicas! It made me smile and feel all gushy inside.

Disclaimer: I woke up today and high-tailed it to the library. I saw six alerts for revvies in my Inbox and thought, _I'm such a good writer!_ Sike naw, but I was happy. It was then that I realized that no matter how many Fruits Basket fanfictions I write, I will never own the anime. Ah well, no worries! Just stop asking if I own it, kayzie?

* * *

There were few moments that were special enough to cling to the sections of Hatsuharu's memory. Yuki's face when he told him he wasn't stupid was one.

This would also be adhered to his mind.

He drowned in a sleeping Tohru's facial features. The girl looked serene and even more innocent than she usually looked. With the beauty of nature around the two, he felt an acute desire to sketch her. He had no art supplies and lacked in artistic ability, so he knew that wasn't an option. He made a mental portrait of Tohru, staring for minutes on end to commit her sleeping face to memory. A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. It was a good thing she was happy, unlike two months before...

_A red-eyed Tohru walked outside as he advanced on the tall building on his bike. The lack of neither Kyo nor Yuki was briefly noted, but shoved on the back burner of the oven of his cognitive process. Her sorrow was much more pressing._

_"Tohru, what's wrong?" He extended a leg to stop his bicycle and inclined his body towards her._

_She mustered up a brave smile. "Allergies," Tohru claimed while conjuring a counterfeit sneeze._

_He wasn't buying it. Something in her eyes told him it wasn't a nasal attack that caused her eyes to be stained red._

_"You can tell me, Tohru," Hatsuharu said gently as he dismounted the metal contraption and walked towards her._

_The girl sniffed. "It's nothing." Her eyes inspected her shoes._

_He manually tilted her chin up. Her turquoise eyes were stocked with tears that now flew down her cheeks. "Yuki."_

_Two syllables revealed only the cause of her sadness. "Is he sick? Something's wrong with his bronchial tubes?"_

_"No, he's fine. I told him I loved him," she admitted after a pause. "He doesn't love me back."_

_Hatsuharu wanted with every molecule in his body to hold her while she broke down. The best he could offer as a form of consolation was rub her shoulders and arms._

_"It's okay. Just cry. God, this sucks. Listen, you're gonna be okay. I'll take you home, okay?"_

_Tohru nodded, then smiled. "Thank you, Hatsuharu."_

_He hopped on his bike and accommodated some room for the forlorn girl. Tohru gladly sat on the seat while loosely holding his waist. Slowly, he pedaled into the night._

"Tohru," he whispered. Sleeping women told no tales. His words would be safely released into the air with little chance of her overhearing.

"When I saw you broken hearted and crying two months ago, I was just concerned. But I gradually fell deeper and deeper in love with you. You never got over Yuki, but you didn't have to. He also fell for you. I'm not surprised. You're flawless.

"Something tells me to hate him for claiming you as his girlfriend when he didn't care about you before. But I can't harden my heart against him. And I can't hate you. You have to know that--"

The sixteen-year-old slowly opened her eyes and stared at Hatsuharu. He was afraid she had heard, but that fear melted away when she shrieked, "Haru-kun, what time is it?"

He consulted his watch. "Twelve-fifteen."

"Oh no! I have to go! Yuki's taking me out at six!"

"You have plenty of time," he smiled. Tohru had dandelions and bits of grass in her hair. She made an adorable sight with worried eyes and a frowning mouth.

"But I have to clean! And I have to go shopping with Kagura. I should leave." Her lips were hurriedly planted on his cheek. "Thank you for taking me to the park. See you later!"

He fingered his kissed cheek as she ran home. A stray flower in her hair was dropped. He picked the dandelion up and examined it with a smile.

"--If you're happy, I'm happy," he murmured. And he meant those words.

_Love means wanting another person to be happy, even if it isn't with you._


	10. Strength

Nareda! Thanks for inadvertently inspiring me to write a Momira story. And ghostymangarocker, as soon as I find out his/her sex, I'll write an Akito story. Someone care to tell me if Akito's a male or female?

Disclaimer: I don't know what sex Akito is, but I do know I don't own Furuba in any size, shape, or form.

* * *

Momiji's smile faded. His head hung above his lap as a defeated sigh fled from his lips. The stretch of land in front of him was bathed in moonlight, but it wasn't without its shadows.

Just like my family has its shadows, he thought. The past of the Sohmas was painful and still fresh with scars from yesterday.

He smiled sadly. Momiji tried not to lament on it. He was happy his mother and sister Momo wished him a happy birthday. Momiji was lucky they even remembered. But the message was stated politely and without the affection a mother and sibling inserted into their voices.

He got many presents as well. The precocious Sohma was glad for that. But if he had one wish, it would be for them to remember him. He wanted to hold his sister and his mother, even if it would be for an instant.

But his mom had no interest in holding her son. When Momiji was born, she cursed his conception. No more harsh words about the rabbit were said, but he would rather be acknowledged by her than not at all.

"How does it feel?" a voice asked softly.

The tawny-eyed boy turned. Kagura emerged from the main house and sat down next to him.

Momiji looked up at the pale planet and the glittering stars. "How does what feel?"

"Turning fifteen! It must be exciting, huh." The woman took his hand and smiled.

"Yep." Momiji summoned a smile. "And I got to eat all the cake I wanted! The party was wonderful! I got everything I wanted for my birthday!"

"Except them."

"What?"

"The love of your mom and sister. You're thinking about them."

"I'm not…"

"You don't have to lie, Momiji."

He let sorrow overtake his sunny features. "I can see them whenever I want. But it has to be secretly. I love Mommy and Momo. I miss them even though I see them. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does!" She gathered the male in her arms as her body shook with sobs.

He kept his tears behind his eyes. Upsetting Kagura further was the last thing he wanted to do. "Kagura…"

"The love of a sibling and a mother are important to have. I understand." Her fingers conformed to his face. "You can cry, Momiji."

"I…"

"No. You've been everyone's support system too long. You smile and laugh all the time and push sorrow away. I'll be your strength now. Let it all out. Don't hold back, not for me or anyone else."

Momiji bit his lip as tears formulated in his eyes. He buried his face in Kagura's chest as he sobbed. She held him as he cried and shook with sorrow.

So warm, he thought. Are my mother's arms this warm? Does my mother smell like wildflowers? I...I don't know. I wish I did.

When he was finished, he felt lighter than he had ever felt in his entire existence.

"God, that woman," Kagura said hotly. "How can a mother do that to her child? If I had my way..."

"Kagura," he cautioned.

"Sorry. I know. Momiji?"

His head was lifted from her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I have one more gift to give you. Close your eyes."

Her excitement was infectious. Momiji smiled sunnily as he bounced up and down. "Ooh, what is it?"

"It's a surprise."

He pouted. "Okay." He closed his eyes.

Kagura's breath was on his cheek, so he assumed she would give him a quick peck. But she surprised him by flooding his face with kisses. Lastly, her soft lips devoured his own.

His heart shrieked with delight and surprise. My first kiss...

Kagura slid her fingers in his hair and he likewise. Love and joy inundated him in flood-like proportions. His eyes fluttered open when the boar unhooked her mouth from his.

"Happy birthday, Momiji," she whispered. "I'm glad you were born."

For now, the shadows of the past weren't engulfing him. Her words and embrace was his strength. Momiji knew he no longer had to go through this alone.

Momiji grinned. "I'm glad I was born too."

_Being there for one another through the tough times, being their strength, is what love is all about._


	11. Joy

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. They make me happy! Here is my story starring Kisa and Hiro, as well as their children. Yep, they're parents! How kawaii is that? Oh, disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own their children, but not Kisa, Hiro, or Furuba in general.

* * *

The orange-haired female smiled as she held the fussy infant in her arms.

"There, there, angel," Kisa cooed lovingly. "It's okay." She brushed a lock of dirty-blonde hair from her daughter's eyes. "Daddy will be home soon. Aren't you excited?"

A tug on the hem of her dress incited Kisa to look down. Two tawny eyes looked up innocently into hers.

"Mommy, you're always taking care of Akemi. Play with me! Kiku can take care of her."

Kisa smiled, thinking of how her son had grown into his namesake. "Kiku's too young, Hiro. Why don't you play with her? I'll be out soon."

Hiro beamed, kissed his little sister and mom on the cheek, and ran outside. The Tiger watched him chase Kiku across the yard. Like his father, Hiro was jealous of the attention she spared others. She remembered her husband's dislike of Tohru because Kisa warmed up to her. And yet she understood that Hiro was genuinely a loving person. She knew her son would protect his sisters in an instant.

She laid the young girl in her crib and thought about Hiro. Kisa truly felt blessed to have a gentle and kind man who was still fierce and strong.

Kisa absent-mindedly twisted the amethyst wedding ring around on her finger. Hiro had wanted to get her a giant diamond, but had little money at the time to buy one. He was disappointed, but too proud to ask for money. Kisa pointed out a beautiful purple-gemmed ring and he reluctantly bought it for her.

'_But I failed you,' _he complained.

_"It's a rare choice for a wedding ring. Just like you're rare. Rare and...beautiful."_

"I'm home!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and shyly stood in the doorway of the nursery as their children flew to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hello, my angels." He kissed each of them on the tops of their heads. Hiro's face broke into a grin when he saw his wife. "Kisa."

"Hiro...Hiro..." Her body shook.

A look of alarm accelerated through his eyes as he ran to her and gathered Kisa into his arms. "Kisa! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she smiled. "I'm happy. My life is full of joy since you made me your wife. I'm a happy mother of four. I'm so glad. Thank you, Hiro. I love you."

Hiro smiled again. "Aw, Kisa! I love you, too. I'm the luckiest man in the world. No, the universe! I should thank you."

They entered the nursery where Hiro kissed Akemi's forehead. "I'm a father. I'm your husband. Yours." Something clicked in his head. "Wait, four children? We only have three..."

Her smile told him otherwise. "You're...? Oh God! Another kid!" She laughed as he picked her up and held her.

A cry echoed through the room.

"Sorry, Kei-Kei," he said as he wiped her tears away. "Another baby! Another sister or brother, Kei. Can you believe it?"

_I can, she thought. I can believe that I'm not only content. I'm grateful. I'm blessed. I'm...full of joy._

_Love cannot survive if you're not happy with the person._


	12. Silly

Let's be for real here: I had to do an Uo/Haru story! The pairing's cute and uncommon. This tale is related to "Second Best". It's kinda like the sequel, I guess. You don't have to read "Second Best" to understand it, but it'd be cool if some of you R+Red it... On to the storica!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

The sky was slate gray, but to the young woman staring up while sitting on the park bench, it was a clear blue. Arisa was almost oblivious to the snowflakes floating down to earth. Her golden hair fell back in an arch as she tilted her head back.

So many things, events leading up to Hatsuharu and Arisa's love affair seemed almost surreal. If she didn't think back on the good times they shared, she was sure she'd think she had fallen into a coma and that this was an elaborate dream.

_A male and female walked while escorted by an entourage of trees. The autumn air was crisp, causing her to wrap her arms around herself to preserve her body heat._

_"You cold? 'Cause I could hold you if you want..."_

_"I ask that you spare me. I'm not a wuss like you," Arisa said smilingly as he wrapped his red scarf tighter around his throat._

_"At least I'm not cold."_

_"And at least I don't look like a blue marshmallow."_

_Hatsuharu looked down at his coat and grinned. "And you're so gangsta without a coat."_

_"I don't need a coat."_

_"That's gonna change, Uo." He plucked a red maple leaf from a drooping branch and held it to her forehead. "You're looking kinda pale," he said while looking into her eyes. "You'd better take better care of yourself, my...frail Yankee." Hatsuharu pointed to the left. "And now for my dramatic exit!"_

_Arisa's eyes lingered on his diminutive back as he walked further away. A grim line settled over her lips._

_"I am not frail."_

_"Ah-choo!"_

_Hatsuharu slammed his back into the rows of lockers as if her sneeze was a fatal explosion. Uo glared at him._

_"...What?"_

_"You jinxed me. I'm comin' down with a cold. The prom's in two days!"_

_"...Because of...yourself?" he asked rhetorically. "You teased me about wearing a puffy coat, but at least I'm not the one with a cold."_

_She sneezed into her hand and menacingly advanced on him. "Oh, that'll change, Hatsuharu."_

_"Don't take it out on me! Why not on Kyo?"_

_The blonde froze. "Cat Lover? Why him?"_

_His eyes twinkled mischievously. "It'll be fun."_

_"...Alright, I'm in. What's the plan?"_

_"What's shakin', Kyon Kyon?" he inquired as he threw his arms around the teen's shoulders. _

_"Don't call me that! What do you want?"_

_"All's well in your world?" Uo asked as she rushed to his side._

_"What?"_

_"Hey, Kyo. I heard it was gonna rain today. Not dogs and cats though. Just cats," Hatsuharu said._

_Kyo blinked. "The fuck? It's gonna be a sunny day!"_

_"Not for you!" Uo and Hatsuharu said together. In seconds, tuna and cat food pelted the boy._

_"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" The cats that usually were attracted to him brought friends. The felines pelted Kyo, thinking he was hosting a smorgasbord of kitty delights._

_"Uo! Haru! Grow up, you two! God, you both suck!"_

_The culprits ran off laughing._

"The hell are you laughing about?" Hatsuharu grinned as he handed her a cup of tea. "Or does tea amuse you?"

Arisa openly laughed. "Remember when we played that joke on Kyo?"

His eyes brightened in remembrance. "I couldn't forget if I wanted to. And why would I? That was hilarious!"

"Kyo got you back by making you miss the prom and taking care of me." Arisa's eyes glowed. "Do you regret it?"

"Nah."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

She took a sip of the green liquid before continuing. "My chapped lips, polka-dotted pajamas, and Chicken Noodle breath were too much for you to resist. Now you're stuck with a headstrong former Yankee."

"A Yankee that I love!" He threw her on the ground and peered into her eyes from above.

"Dipstick! You made me spill my tea!"

"Oh, Ari! Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari!" He pulled off her glove and gazed at her sapphire ring. "I'm glad I have a former Yankee for a wife. Now if any guys try to beat me up, I can have you destroy them!"

She laughed as a serious expression claimed his face. "What?"

"I'm so happy with you. You make my gray days sunny, my cold days warm... You are my life, my love, my everything. I love you."

"Maudlin!" she sang. "Now get off me, heifer!"

"Heifer!" He rose while smacking his cheek in mock surprise. "How insulting!"

"Endearing." Arisa put on her glove and grinned.

"Dearest? You need this." He threw a tube of Chapstick into her lap. "Fix those crusty ass lips of yours!"

"I love you, Haru, but sometimes, you are infuriating as hell!" She smacked his arm. "Tag, you're it!"

She smiled as he chased her out of the park and down the street. A few adults looked at them strangely, but neither noticed.

"Grow up," Kyo had said before becoming buried by the felines. But Arisa and Hatsuharu weren't going to obey that command. Love kept every experience new and fresh. They were free to be youthful, to be themselves.

_Maturity is boring_, she thought as she threw a snowball at her husband. _Being silly definitely has its rewards!_

_The lesson is that pelting Kyo with tuna and cat food equals funniness :)__. Sike naw! Love means being able to be yourself, being as crazy or as immature as you want to. You should be able to joke around with the person you love._


	13. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.

* * *

"I'm sorry." 

Those were the words he tried working out of his throat, his mind and heart. But Kyo was unable to state them.

Perhaps those words would lift the tension between them. Kyo hoped that the phrase would solve everything. He didn't mean to let things get this far.

He was Uo's boyfriend for two wonderful months. They smiled and laughed and did everything couples in love did together.

But he was filled with doubt. What if things were going too well? Kyo couldn't help thinking that sooner or later, tragedy would strike. Especially since she almost found out again that he was cursed.

He lashed out at Uo. He said many things he wished he hadn't said. He even lied and said he was in love with Tohru and that Uo was just her replacement.

Uo wouldn't speak to him. She met him with cold glares and sullen silences. Her anger gave way to hurt. Uo skipped school more often than usual. Hana told him that no matter how hard she tried to veil it, Uo was crushed.

Hatsuharu knew about being lovelorn. He comforted the wounded girl and Uo opened up to him like a flower extends itself to the sun. She rained smiles on him and it made Kyo sick with jealousy.

So he decided to make things right between them. He didn't know if she would take him back, but he at least had to apologize.

But with Uo sitting on a park bench, sunlight splashed on her hair and shoulders, she made a stunning sight. He felt choked up and out of breath. Kyo now realized more than ever how much he loved and missed her.

"How are things?" he wheezed.

If Uo was missing him, she didn't show it. Anger coated the look she gave him. "Why the fuck are you talking to me?"

"I...I just...Uo, you look beautiful."

"That's nice," she responded icily. "You should get back to Tohru. If she knew you were admiring the looks of other girls, she'd be upset."

"I don't...The two of us aren't even together. I couldn't bring myself--"

"--To tell her? Well, let me give you a boost of confidence. Tell Tohru you love her. Tell her Uo means nothing to you, not back then and certainly not now."

"That isn't true! I told you all those things, but I...lied. I was scared. And you with Haru...It kills me! I hate it!"

"No one's asking you to like it or even accept it. I found someone else. Now, go back to school. You can't skip any more days. You'll get suspended again and Tohru wouldn't like that much."

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru!" he exploded. "You're using her like a weapon against me! I'm trying to tell you that I lied. I'm not in love with Tohru. I'm crazy about you."

Uo glared at the orange-haired male. "Why?"

"Why? Why what? Why do I love you? Dammit, Uo! You're infuriating as hell, but so--"

Uo held up a hand. "I'm asking you why you lied."

Kyo sighed. "I was scared."

The young woman laughed so bitingly that Kyo flinched. "Scared of what? Please enlighten me, I must know."

"There are so many secrets about me that if I told them to you, you'd leave me. That's what I thought. Uo," his head hung low, "I didn't trust you. I acted like a fucking coward. That disgusts me! That I wasn't thinking about what you'd do. I was saving my own ass. I was concerned about myself!

"I have to apologize. Uo, I am so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

He saw the conflicting emotions on her face. Uo looked like she would berate him one second, then forgive him the next. Finally, she held his hand to her cheek with closed eyes.

"You don't know everything about me," he said.

"I know enough."

He widened his eyes.

"I know enough for now. I know that I love you. I know that you're sweet even if you deny it. My life has been hell without you. You don't have to tell me everything now. I forgive you." She smiled up at him. "Now come hug me."

Kyo hesitated.

She pretended to be insulted. "Do I stink? Okay, kiss me then."

"Gladly." He fastened his mouth onto hers passionately.

_I missed her_, he thought as he raked her golden hair with his fingers. _I'm so happy. I love her._

"What about Haru?" he asked at the same time she asked him about Tohru. They laughed simultaneously.

"Haru's a darling," she said into his ear. "But he's been my support system. That's all. There's another person he loves. A girl with brown hair. She feels the same way. Tohru told me."

"Let's free those two from our imprisonment then," Kyo smiled.

Uo replicated his facial expression. "Agreed."

_Love means admitting to your mistakes. So, yes, love DOES mean having to say you're sorry._


	14. Lost And Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.

* * *

The boar might as well have been lost in a jungle. 

The museum was swarming with children, adults, and employers. Chaos worked its magic over the chilled atmosphere. Parents tried to calm their children down, chastising them for touching a rare artifact or climbing on a statue of an austere looking man and hanging from its limbs. Kids in perfect lines were being led by teachers. Though many stopped to look at the exhibits, there wasn't a shortage of people in motion.

It was scary to Kagura.

If she were under different circumstances, she might've enjoyed it. But the eleven-year-old was unaccompanied by a trusted adult. She was supposed to be with her class, but Kagura was lured away by the smell of dim sum served at the museum's restaurant. Before the young girl could blink, her classmates and instructor vanished.

Now the grey-eyed girl was wandering around, trying to retrace her footsteps.

_They were behind me, I swear. I only strayed for an instant. Well, they couldn't have gone very far,_ she rationalized. _I'll just walk around and see if I can find them_.

But with the lengthy amount of minutes that transpired, the young boar was becoming more and more discouraged and less and less hopeful. Kagura slumped to the tiled floor after walking the perimeter of the museum.

"I'm doomed. Doomed. I won't find them." Visions of her classmates boarding the bus and leaving her behind made Kagura whimper. She tried hard not to cry, telling herself that she was too old to indulge in such a useless, immature action. But sadness, desperation, dwindles hopes, and tears didn't discriminate. Anyone could cry, no matter how mature or old they were.

"Are you lost?"

Her eyes glided up the outstretched arm that appeared in her peripheral vision. Under the wild mess of white and black hair was a round, smiling face. The boy wasn't taunting her. On the contrary, he was concerned. His smile was warm and friendly while his irises were laden with solicitude.

"Hatsuharu!" Kagura sniffed before throwing herself into his embrace. He was slightly flustered, but consoled the Sohma by stroking her hair.

"I was with my classmates on a trip, but I was hungry and I lost them."

"Okay. Which way did you see them go?" Hatsuharu inquired as he gave her half of the cookie he had in his left hand.

"I don't know," she moaned between bites. "Thank you for the cookie."

Once she disentangled herself from his arms, the young cow took her hand. "Let's find them."

The children visited the mummy exhibit. Many students from various schools were occupying that room, but Kagura didn'tsee any of her classmates.

"They aren't here," she told Hatsuharu.

"Then let's get out of here."

Hatsuharu and Kagura briefly inspected every exhibit, but they seemed to get even more lost. The museum became a labrinyth, the corridors darkening.

She was aware of Hatsuharu's poor sense of direction, but didn't berate him. It was better being lost with a person at her side than by herself.

When it seemed hopeless and even Hatsuharu was growing discouraged, her grey eyes caught sight of her friend.

"There they are!" Kagura announced as she pointed at the throng of students. "Sae! Over here!"

The tawny-haired girl turned her sky blue eyes on Kagura and ran over to her. "Sensei! Kagura-chan's over here!"

Her teacher threw her a disapproving look but smiled as Kagura was dragged over to the entrance by her friend.

"Hatsu--" But he vanished, as if Hatsuharu was an apparition.

_Oh well. I'll thank him later. His kindness will never be forgotten. Hatsuharu tried to help me even though he couldn't. I'm just glad he cared._

Unsuspecting Kagura would find out later in her life that Kyo was never going to love her the same way she did him. But that wouldn't matter.

This incident further cemented the fact that her love for Kyo would be lost, but her affection for Hatsuharu would be found.

Lost and found. Two sides of the same coin.

_Love means helping another person, even if you can't do so effectively._


	15. Trust

I saved the best for last. My Akito story! Yep, my fanfiction friends, this multi-storied fic is ending with this tale. Aw, don't cry! (Is anyone crying?) It had a good run. I must thank every reviewer for enjoying my sugary fluffy crap. I hope none are suffering from toothaches or are in sugar shock.

Disclaimer: My last dissie! (sob) I don't own Fruits Basket. Enjoy this fictional tale!

* * *

Death.

Death was all around the head of the Sohma family. After all, Akito was conceived only to die. From the time she was young, Akito was always coming down with something. Her world was a pallid canvas of illnesses, of fevers and pain. The only thing preventing her life from shattering were the millions of medicines she was prescribed to take. Akito could never strain herself, had to rest, rest, and then rest some more.

The rest of her family didn't have this problem.

The other Sohmas were rarely sick. If they were to fall ill, it was never anything serious and was only for a few days. They always seemed to bounce back. Medicines were their elixirs from which to draw strength and healthiness. These remedies relieved Akito for a brief while, but like a pyromaniac who walks into a burning building becomes consumed by heat, she was pulled closer to death.

This reason contributed to her frozen demeanor. Akito fostered only deeply-rooted hatred for those who had tendrils of joy wrapped around them. Her family could walk, run, even jump with no worries while she was ill and weak. The reason she forbade marriage among those in her family was because of these emotions, with jealousy as the backdrop.

Trust was as ostracized from her vocabulary as Kyo was from the Chinese Zodiac. Akito depended on Hatori, so she could say that she trusted him. But it was like an obligated trust; he was her physician and was therefore required to be her care-giver. Other than him, Akito was wary of the intentions of others.

Then there was Shigure.

The Dog was a jolly soul, unlike Akito. He was lascivious, but that trait was excused by his kindness. He was sweet and understanding, and wouldn't make snap judgements. He seemed to give everyone a chance. Shigure was unconcerned about most things, using the quote "Que Sera Sera" to flow along in life. Whatever happened would happen.

It peeved her somewhat. Why did he place so much faith in others? Surely they would leave him or betray him in the end. Humans may be the most evolved species, but they were not exempt from doing stupid, thoughtless things. Shigure seemed not to have a serious cognitive process behind his large, innocent eyes.

Shigure surprised Akito by telling her he cared about her.

"Why?" Akito had asked venomously. "How could you not hate me, or at least dislike me?"

With an enigmatic smile, he answered her. His mouth formed little words, but his eyes and smile disclosed his reason.

He wanted to. He could. He had the freedom to care about her. Shigure's reasons were obscured, but it didn't matter to Akito.

Someone cared.

She opened a tiny portion of her heart to him. But Akito hadn't let her guard down. She could only place so much faith in a person. Despite this barrier she built between them, he said the words she craved to hear, with no ulterior motives in sight.

With trust came deep affection. With that came a foreign but incredible emotion.

Love.

Shigure was the flame in her dismal world. Her canvas of illnesses was splashed with bright colour, rays of sunshine. The doses were in small quantities, but his smile, laughter, and overall presence made her feel that life might be worth living after all.

There was a quote Akito heard once that she scorned before.

'Love is about giving a person the power to destroy but trusting them not to.'

For the first time in Akito's life, she felt that was true.

Trust was no longer isolated from her vocabulary.

_Love is about trusting another to be there for them, but not only that. Love is about having complete trust in that person, trusting them not to hurt you, even though they will at times. Love is about trusting one to be faithful to you._


End file.
